The invention relates to a cooling structure for heat generating electronic components such as integrated circuit (IC) chips
U.S Pat. No. 4,628,990 discloses an example of prior art cooling structures for IC chips. The prior art structure disclosed, however, has a disadvantage that since a long transmission path of the heat from each of the IC chips to the coolant increases the thermal resistance of the path, the heat generated from the IC chips cannot effectively be dispersed. In addition, since the prior art structure is designed to be used in planar packaging, its height is tall and it is not applicable to three-dimensional packaging.